


Inocência de Adulto

by efieme



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluffy, Gen, natal
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 07:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efieme/pseuds/efieme
Summary: Jongin sabia que os adultos usavam palavras mais difíceis, eram em sua maioria mais altos do que si e que tinham responsabilidades a seguir. Mas ele também sabia que eles brincavam como podiam em suas ilusões levadas como verdade, e que a sua ingenuidade de humano crescido deveria ser preservada."Eles acham que me convencem e eu finjo que acredito".





	Inocência de Adulto

**Author's Note:**

> Estou um pouquinho atrasada, é.
> 
> Boa leitura!

            Os sinos puderam ser ouvidos de longe.

 

            Assim que eles pareceram soar mais próximos, aquele menino que ainda nem alcançava o espelho do banheiro correu até o sofá, subiu no encosto e grudou a testa coberta pelo cabelo cortado ao estilo tigelinha junto à janela. Na tarde daquele dia vinte e quatro de dezembro ele já tinha alguma expectativa quanto ao que aquele som significava.

            O som ficou ainda mais alto, e agora podia-se ouvir vozes cantando em harmonia e alguns instrumentos. O menininho então correu até à mãe, dizendo:

            — Mamãe, vem, eu quero ver o que é!

            A puxou pela barra da camiseta e ela não pôde fazer mais nada senão acompanhar o garotinho ligeiro. A porta foi aberta por ela, em seguida o portão e, parando na calçada, puderam ver a marcha que chegava.

            Vinha o Papai Noel sentado em seu trenó, acenando vez ou outra para quem passava. Junto a ele havia pequenas embalagens de presente, que variavam entre os tons de vermelho e verde. Era seguido pela fonte de uma música animada: Os duendes de energia contagiante e em sua maioria de faces sorridentes tocavam cada qual um instrumento e se distribuíam sem ordem e sem fila, sem regra e nem formalidade. Era uma marcha mais alegre e natural que as de comemorações nacionais, o que fazia parecer que os duendes eram na verdade uma família em confraternização.

            Papai Noel avistou o menino, a única criança daquela rua, e desceu rapidamente do trenó para ir em sua direção. Quando ficou frente a frente com o garotinho, se agachou para ficar à sua altura.

            — Qual o seu nome, meu filho? — Questionou. Era visível a alegria do barbudo, principalmente pelos olhos que brilhavam e pelo sorriso que transparecia mesmo sob os longos bigodes brancos. Só que o menino reparou como sua voz não parecia muito com a de um velhinho, como a do seu avô, que tinha uma certa rouquidão e grossura que soavam completamente naturais. A dele era fofa e parecia de brincadeira.

            — É Jongin. — Respondeu e sorriu, enquanto seus olhos percorriam curiosos em uma análise secreta sobre o Papai Noel.

            — E quantos aninhos você tem?

            — Sete!

            — Você se comportou esse ano?

            — Sim!

            — Mesmo mesmo? Hm... Talvez eu deva perguntar à mamãe!

            Jongin já imaginava como correria a situação. Adultos são previsíveis, todos sabem. Ainda mais a sua mamãe. Mesmo que ele tenha aprontado uma coisa ali e outra aqui naquele ano, como a vez em que usou o pão de seu sanduíche como máscara para o gatinho ou até quando desenhou um coração torto na bochecha do papai com um marcador permanente de CD sendo que ele tinha que trabalhar no dia seguinte e até aquilo sair levaria umas dez lavagens, sabia que ela o encararia com um olhar que diria “Vou livrar você dessa vez, teimoso”, viraria de novo para o Papai Noel e diria que sim, ele foi um bom menino.

            Aquela era a parte burocrática de receber a aprovação do bom velhinho. Pelo que o papai costumava dizer, ‘burocrático’ é algo que se faz só para poder dizer que fez algo direitinho e dentro da lei. Preferiria chamar de ‘encheção de linguiça’ ou ‘enrolação’. Mas tudo bem, tinha que deixar os adultos com suas brincadeiras também.

            Aconteceu exatamente como previu. Papai Noel acreditou nos elogios da mamãe, fez carinho na cabeça de Jongin e chamou o duende que cantava e balançava um sino. Ele entendeu o recado e foi até o trenó, onde pegou um embrulho e depois levou até o menino.

            Já agachado, ele disse:

            — Este é um presentinho singelo vindo do Polo Norte. Feliz Natal!

            Jongin recebeu o presente em suas mãozinhas e sorriu gentil ao agradecer. Ele percebeu como a embalagem era leve, abriu e viu um pequeno carrinho de plástico, balinhas e pirulitos de sabores variados. Quando voltou os olhos ao duende, viu como ele parecia um pouco apreensivo pela possível reação de uma criança a uma coisa tão simples.

            Jongin amava docinhos e carrinhos. Ele sabia que aquele não era o tipo de presente que todas as pessoas esperariam que aparecesse sob a árvore à noite, mas a alegria e doçura do Papai Noel e do duende eram tão genuínas e lindas que a intenção por si só já foi um presente para ele, que era facilmente tocado pelas coisas

 

            Ele analisou os dois à sua frente.

            Era estranho que aquele duende fosse tão mais alto do que si. Ainda que ele fosse um dos menores duendes da marcha, ele era enorme perto de Jongin! O garoto achava que eles eram só um pouquinho maiores do que ele, o suficiente para serem maiores que as caixas de presente que carregavam à meia-noite de cada dia vinte e cinco de dezembro. Muito suspeito.

            Já o Papai Noel era seu maior motivo de desconfiança. Viu como sua pele era lisa, sem as marcas que o seu avô tinha, e o olhar muito jovial. E por que o trenó precisava ser puxado por um carro com um duende no volante? Nunca viu disso nos desenhos! Será que as renas estavam muito cansadas? Talvez o Papai Noel estivesse preocupado com elas, mas ainda assim era algo muito questionável.

            E por que o duende que estava tocando violão o lembrava tanto o mágico que foi à sua escola no dia das crianças? O que tocava flauta transversal também era familiar. Parecia o moço que tocava o mesmo instrumento em apresentações gratuitas na praça perto da prefeitura de vez em quando e que Jongin assistia com sua mamãe. Que tipo de duendes são esses?

 

+

 

            — Eu vou ser o Papai Noel! — Disse animado um rapaz de estatura mediana, mas de presença distinta.

            — Por que você, Junmyeon? Eu até estava considerando deixar a barriguinha crescer pra ocupar esse posto... — Riu Chanyeol, fazendo carinho naquele volume causado por cinco fatias de pizza e alguns copos de refrigerante.

            — Se ele já sabe todas as piadas de tiozão, fazer o bom velhinho vai ser um passo fácil.

            — Olha aqui Luhan, meça suas palav-

            — Ninguém é mais paizão aqui do que ele, mesmo. — Se pronunciou Minseok, coberto da calma que adquiriu ao longo dos vários anos com sua experiência de lidar com grandes elencos brigões, antes que Junmyeon cogitasse a possibilidade de fazer Luhan, um ator e participante de assíduo de apresentações instrumentais, engolir sua flauta. — Combina mesmo com o seu carisma, Junmyeon.

            — Obrigado, Minseok. — Trocaram um sorriso amigo. — Confirmado no violão, né?

            — Sim.

            — Chanyeol na caixa?

            — Sim!

            — Luhan na transversal?

            — Eu!

            — Yifan no sousafone?

 

            Silêncio.

            — Yifan?

            — Sim, sim, mas me deixa dormir agora, eu imploro...

            — Estamos acertando os detalhes, poxa, já é daqui a dois meses. O resto do pessoal não pôde vir hoje, mas já estão com tudo confirmado faz um tempo.

            — Me acorde quando o dia vinte e três de dezembro acabar. — Exausto pelo último dia de apresentação de sua peça, Yifan não queria abrir os olhos nem manter seus ouvidos atentos. Tudo o que precisava pelos próximos dias era qualquer lugar macio onde pudesse se deitar, como aquele puff da casa de Junmyeon.

 

            Faziam parte de um conjunto de atores de teatro, alguns deles voltados para os musicais. Mesmo os que não participavam ativamente dessa parte específica, tinham alguma forte ligação com a música. Ao longo do ano, cada um se juntava a uma comemoração diferente. Mas, naquele ano, queriam se unir todos para o natal.

            Estiveram arrecadando dinheiro para preparar o necessário. O aluguel de instrumentos, o material para as roupas e a montagem do trenó foram resultado de vaquinhas feitas com parte do dinheiro que cada um ganhou por suas apresentações. Agora restava confirmar as posições, fazer os ensaios das músicas e comprar os presentes para as crianças.

            O encarregado da última tarefa foi o motorizado do conjunto e queridinho nos elencos de romance trágico, Oh Sehun. Além de puxar o trenó com seu carro vermelho, ele ficaria responsável por escolher e comprar, com o restante do dinheiro, os itens para os pacotes que seriam entregues durante a marcha.

            Ele apareceu de carro no dia quinze de dezembro em frente à casa que sediaria o empacotamento de todas as coisas, que dessa vez era a de Byun Baekhyun, o ator do conjunto que mais contava com participações em musicais em sua carreira. Ainda que soasse como algo muito ligado à fama, a maior parte dos homens ali só era reconhecido, de fato, pela crítica especializada, outros atores e o público mais assíduo dos teatros, que era uma pequena elite muitas vezes vista como intelectual, mas que nem sempre sabia apreciar as performances com sinceridade.

            A casa de Baekhyun era a mais espaçosa entre as dos participantes da ação e, como ele seria o duende encarregado de entregar os presentes em mãos às crianças, parecia ser o melhor lugar. Quando Sehun chegou lá, estava sendo esperado pelo dono da residência; por Huang Zitao, o bailarino circense que faria uma dança de fitas durante a marcha; Kim Minseok, que além de ator tinha uma carreira como músico não muito reconhecida e fazia alguns truques de mágica entre amigos nas horas vagas; e Kim Jongdae, ator que sempre voltou seu trabalho ao público infanto-juvenil.

            Criaram expectativa sobre as compras de Sehun. Eles não ganhariam nada, mas a vontade de agradar quem fosse receber era grande. Por isso, assim que ele estacionou o carro, Baekhyun correu até ele para o ajudar a carregar as sacolas para dentro da casa.

            — Que estranho. Por que essa sacola aqui pesa tanto e essa outra tá levinha?

            — Ah, Baekhyun, foi o que deu pra fazer. Você vai ver.

            — Tá bom...

 

            Surpresa decepcionante para Baekhyun e Zitao foi quando, ao abrirem as grandes sacolas sobre a mesa, constataram que a sacola mais pesada era de pirulitos e balas, enquanto a mais leve era de minúsculos carrinhos de um plástico muito frágil.

            — Sehun, o que você fez com o dinheiro? — Questionou Baekhyun em um tom decepcionado.

            — Eu comprei o que deu. O que vocês queriam que eu fizesse, com o pouco dinheiro que a gente tinha? E pode ter certeza, pra vocês isso não é nada, mas já vai fazer a alegria de muita gente.

            — O Sehun tem razão. O pessoal que dá brinquedos consegue fazer isso porque arrecadam de pessoas de fora, e a gente fez tudo como podia entre si. — Jongdae disse, mexendo nos doces.

            — É, a gente fez como deu. Ninguém vai nos odiar por isso. E só das crianças verem o Papai Noel e os duendes passando, dá uma alegria porque elas acreditam na magia da coisa toda, entendem? Já é bem especial pra elas, então não fiquem se culpando e nem culpem o Sehun. — Minseok pediu; ele, que sempre mediava as situações naquele grupo.

            — Eu só tava criando tanta expectativa nisso... É que sei lá, doces acabam rápido e esses carrinhos quebram muito fácil... Eu queria que fosse alguma coisa que durasse mais tempo pra que elas não esquecessem, sabe? — Disse Baekhyun.

            — Mas elas quebrariam os brinquedos de qualquer maneira, Baekhyun. São crianças. — Zitao, até agora calado, afirmou com certeza.

            — São crianças, não trituradores, ‘Tao.

            — E não dá no mesmo?

            — Você não gosta de crianças, Zitao? — Minseok perguntou calmamente.

            — Eu gosto, ué, senão nem estaria aqui. Só estou falando a verdade.

            — O próprio Baek’ disse que nenhum brinquedo durava na mão dele. — Jongdae riu, já começando a separar o que iria em cada pacote.

            — Os de madeira duravam sim! — Protestou Baekhyun.

            — Sim, porque você não tinha as mesmas necessidades que os cupins. Agora parem a discussão aí e me ajudem a embalar essas coisas.

            Nisso, chegaram ao portão Zhang Yixing e Do Kyungsoo. O primeiro era conhecido por seu canto e performances em musicais tradicionalistas em seu país de origem, a China, enquanto na Coréia do Sul, onde conhecera maior parte dos integrantes daquele grupo, despertava sua habilidade com comédia e romances contemporâneos. O segundo a passar pela porta da casa se dedicava a obras mais pesadas, um tanto melancólicas, muitas vezes criticadas duramente ou extremamente aplaudidas após instantes de choque pelo público. Mas como são personagens, fora deles era uma pessoa que se mostrava muito doce no dia-a-dia, e gostava muito de estar com aquelas pessoas, assim como elas gostavam de tê-lo junto naquela ação.

            — Oi, pessoal. O Kyungsoo já terminou de costurar as nossas fantasias. Será que vocês podem experimentar agora? — Disse Yixing assim que Baekhyun os acompanhou para dentro, e os recém chegados deixaram sacolas sobre os assentos das cadeiras.

            — Aí qualquer coisa eu já posso ajustar agora, dependendo do que for necessário... — Completou Kyungsoo que, além da confecção das roupas, ficaria tocando os pratos durante a caminhada pelas ruas da cidade. Seria cansativo ficar muito tempo com a marcha ininterrupta, por isso já era combinado que dariam algumas paradas para se sentar pelas calçadas e conversar com as crianças que estivessem próximas.

            — De quem é essa roupa... de árvore de natal? — Baekhyun puxou da sacola uma fantasia que não havia sido combinada e nem sequer comentada durante as reuniões.

            — É minha. — Em tom sério, respondeu Yixing.

            — Você vai ser uma planta?

            — É porque estou todo esse tempo plantado esperando a Broadway me chamar pra alguma coisa. — Uma pontinha da amargura contida de Yixing pôde ser sentida em todo o clima cozinha em volta da mesa coberta de balas.

 

+

 

            O fato é que, mesmo na sua pureza de criança, Jongin não acreditava que naquelas roupas, naquele trenó e naquela barba do Papai Noel existia alguma magia vinda do Polo Norte.

            Era uma vinda de pessoas do seu próprio continente. Adultos não sabem atuar tão bem quanto eles pensam, porque acham que é fácil fazer uma criança crer no que tentam mostrar. Mas ele podia ver por aquele pompom quase descolando da touca de um dos duendes e pela cara de sono de um outro que ali não estava a perfeição do espírito natalino dos desenhos e filmes. Ali estava a bela imperfeição de humanos normais como sua professora da escola, a tia da merenda e o seu tio de sangue.

            _“Eles acham que me convencem e eu finjo que acredito”_. O pensamento era um acordo que só ele sabia que tinha feito com aquele Papai Noel e os duendes. Normalmente as crianças tendem a não esconder suas observações, mas ele não queria estragar aquele momento para as pessoas. Eles, da sua maneira desajeitada, fizeram tudo aquilo na intenção de abrir sorrisos nos rostos pelos quais passassem, e não seria Jongin a acabar com a felicidade deles. Até porque, eles também o trouxeram uma felicidade.

O Papai Noel esquecera daquela cidade, simplesmente estava muito cansado ou talvez não quisesse ser visto e pretendesse voar por ali só à meia-noite, e aquelas pessoas não queriam que as crianças esquecessem que era Natal ou ficassem tristes. Apesar de tudo que ouvia do papai e da mamãe, ainda tinha gente que pensava no outro. Não é todo mundo que é ruim, poxa!

O _Papai Noel_ voltou para o trenó, a marcha seguiu. A música que tocavam não podia ser entendida por Jongin, que de inglês só sabia a palavra ‘love’. Mas o que sentiu da melodia, achou bem feliz.

 

_Santa Claus is comin’ to town!_

            Eles repetiam de minuto em minuto conforme se afastavam.

 

            Jongin deu as mãos com sua mãe e ergueu a cabeça para encarar seu rosto.

            — O Papai Noel e os duendes são bons, né mamãe?

 _“As pessoas são muito boas, mamãe”_.

            — São mesmo! — Ela concordou com um grande sorriso e fazendo um carinho rápido em seu nariz com o indicador enquanto se inclinava para ficar com o rosto mais à altura do garotinho, ainda que não soubesse de fato o que ele queria dizer com isso.

 

            O pequeno Jongin sabia que às vezes as pessoas mais velhas podiam ser muito más, mas ele tinha provas de que isso não era regra, de que elas podiam acreditar em certas coisas facilmente, de que deixavam muita coisa passar despercebida e de que ainda assim muitas eram boas e, por isso, faria questão de apreciar e preservar aquela inocência de adulto.


End file.
